Hunger
by wholesome love
Summary: A modern runterra is kayn's hunting ground as he embarks on his past, his future, and himself. Maybe love is on the tray? (Kayn X Eve)
1. prologue

**Hello! Im a new writing and im just writing this to see the reactions and if anyone is down for it? We shall see if you guys dig it, if not then shit lol. -trebbels**

Kayn sat on the pier watching the water with a sort of glum feel. How could one be so lonely with such a beautiful sight? He picked himself up from his rather depressing thoughts and trekked through the bilgewater markets for his dinner. Disgusted by the food he was a man, a deadly one at that. The finer things in life were not meant for those who were faced with the horrors of war. He ordered chicken? Fish? God knows what the hell it was but it was cheap and it could fill him up before his voyage to piltover. Now as runeterra had been at peace with the institute keeping the league as a sort of cold war status to settles feuds amongst the nations, technology had advanced all civilizations. Ionia a large metropolis that is busy and active (Sort of like japan/china hybrid). Noxus the city that never sleeps (new York), Demacia where justice prevails and the city of fallen angels (los angeles), bilgewater an abundancy of water and work to be done ( New Zealand), Freljord the frozen wasteland (Russia), Piltover and zaun two cities left to their own devices ( Seattle and Portland), Shurima the desert that never ends ( Egypt duh lol) mount targon (mount Everest). Some places are better left unsaid, but time has caught up with runterra. Training with the order of shadows has hardened kayn over the years. Ever since he first deployed in his army days have left him broken. He found a being of great power that promised him anything and everything if he held the scythe it would make him a soldier this world has never seen. That day in ionia had changed him for good. Though when he was brutally tricked it was no longer a scythe. The being described himself as rhaast. An Ancient Darkin that would devour all in its path. He then transformed into a silenced m14 ebr rifle? Crazy as it sounds the darkin spoke to him and said, " KAYN, hear my words boy. Abandon this silly entourage with noxus. No more of being a child soldier, no more of being a slave for a country that will never see your true potential, I know of a man that can make you so much better. Stay here in ionia and we will become something far worse than your own fears"…That day was 5 years ago. Kayn's first enlistment with noxus when he was fifteen. Now in his 20s he recollects the memory of when he first met the order of shadows master…zed. Zed was clad in a suit but wore a distinct skull mask a ball cap and sunglasses to cover his face? The frightening part was his eyes…there were red and glaring deep into his soul. Zed speaking in a mere whisper, "If you are here you are here for one reason and one reason only. Kill for my order and kill for your keep. Follow my instruction and every order and you just might live boy. Rhaast is a powerful being but trust me when I say I can guide you to be the best you've never known. How did he know about rhaast? That's another question for another time. He stayed for many years training and killing and training and killing. He was one killer with his rifle but god help you if you were in his sights. Kayn ordered a room at the tavern for the night, maybe he could forget all of this hardship just for one night. The room was well a room but at least had a bed, a restroom and a reaaaallly old tv. Kayn turned on the television to ease his troubled mind. The tv turned on to see her, the girl he met years ago at battle but she was on no side but her own. KDA was their band, but how? She killed grown men for fun, she torn men limb from limb cackling like a mad witch, how was she an idol? He had always fantasied about seeing her but to truly see her again was a dream come true… Evelynn was her name. He would never forget it, he could never forget her. He turned off the television for he was still a man who needed sleep. For once this sleep would feel peaceful. For once he would feel a purpose in resting for the next day.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi! Trebbels here, just getting a second chapter in for yall so at least someone else can enjoy it. Gonna expand A LOT more and a bigger chapter this time. Please enjoy!**

Kayn wakes up in a sweat, for the nightmares had just ended for the night thank god. He looks at himself in the mirror. He sees his sculpted bodied, abs harder than rock, pecs as big as flat disks, biceps larger than life, a Greek god's build. It would be attractive to any woman if the scars didn't show. They were large prominent and deep. He was proud to have but others not so much. Kayn finds a package at his room and unpacks what's inside. Gear set for the mission in piltover. Vacuum packed into a suitcase. He puts on a white shirt, denim jacket, khaki pants and some vans. He ties a long braid down his back and puts on his aviators and takes a cab to the airport. Kayn started to day dream as he watched the clouds go by. He always had a fear of airplanes -kayn's memory 4 years ago- "Jumpmaster, what's the E-E-ETA on the D-Drop zone?", "we should be approaching Ionian territory soon private, if you asked me one more god damn time I will singlehandedly throw you out of this iron bird myself with no parachute. Now why don't you sit your sorry ass down before your guts are on the static lines!" the jumpmaster screamed at kayn. Kayn was only 16 when he would be a part of the noxian 15th Airborne child paratrooper company. He alone with 63 other kids would jump into ionian enemy lines with the aid of the night sky and their ambition. The Jumpmaster screamed, "Is everybody happy!" to which none of the reply but stared at the planes deck. The roar of the engines had overcome anything that made fear possible and hate, anger, the thirst to kill was lacking for these young recruits. Who knows, maybe they would all make it back alive? Highly unlikely as this invasion is the largest noxus had ever attempted on the ionian land. "ON YOUR FEET!", the Jumpmaster screamed. Kayn rose to his feet with an anxious feeling. Others prayed, some so scared they were crying for tonight they would become men or die a young adolescence. They hooked up the static shock line and walked towards the end of the plane. They all wore the infamous noxian paratrooper suit. Tight leather boots that came to their midcalf. Black elbow and knee pads with a mag vest. A black helmet with the noxian symbol on the front with the symbol of khazix midflight on the side to show the units mascot. Deleters they were called. "TONIGHT, YOU WILL BECOME MEN, GOOD LUCK BECAUSE YOU SONS OF BITCHES WILL NEED I- ", just before the jumpmaster could finish his commands the bay doors opened, and a sight was to behold. Hundreds of planes were before them. The night sky like fireworks with planes being shot down and troopers by the thousands filling the night. "ON MY COMMAND JUMP", the jumpmaster waited for the light to turn green. He counted off 5,4,3,2…Just before he hit one the plan was hit with Anti air rounds tearing the rugged plane up. "JUMP JUMP JUMP" he screamed as the plan began its dreadful decent. As some had jumped 33 did not leave that plane. Kayn ran out full force with the static line being torn off and he jumps into the fiery sky. His schute had deployed and he was airborne. He saw the plane explode not far from him. His fear had amplified when his parachute had been torn, seeing the land so far but so close he thought back to his training and threw out his reserve. Luck would be needed for he was coming into fast to the trees below. Being caught into the trees. Landing on the lands of Navori was a bold move on Noxus's part but nevertheless the higher ups weren't there with Kayn to see the horrors of war. He landed in the tallest trees possible he thought. Stuck in a tree scrambling to disconnect himself from the Parachute or may he end up like his battles in the plane. He stopped for a moment as he heard it, the screaming, the bloodshed, the shots that rang out the night. Gunfire everywhere around him but can't be seen. He disconnects landing on branch after branch after finally hitting the ground. He pulls out the infamous EVO scorpion paratrooper smg. He pulls the charging handle back and takes the safety off. Its time for kayn to feel what battle would be. "HELP ME", "MEDIC", "6 O CLOCK", "REGROUP REG- ". The sounds of battle we heard nearby. Noxian infantry, tough men that were bread for war it seemed. The tales of them and their heroism for their country. This war would make it to seem they were just scared boys with a weapon being thrown in their hands. Seeing so many died so quick as if their training didn't matter. Kayn thought if he would run far from that firefight, he could possibly live. Not far by he saw an ionian Chopper gun down that small platoon of what was left and ionian troops drop down. Men torn to shreds from the intense fire. Fear overtook Kayn with the primal instinct to run. They heard him as he popped a smoke and ran for dear life. He was shot in the hand and fell hard. Running far from the scene of what seemed like a massacre was almost free from the danger zone. Blurry vision and the pain in his hand wasn't as bad as he thought for his adrenaline had taken over. He hurried to get back to his feet just as he saw him. The ionian that shot him, the ionian soldier wore black boots, dark green camouflage and a tactical vest. A helmet with a camo cover and the symbol for peace painted in black on it. The symbol painted in blood as the solider was head to toe in some poor man's blood. He charged after Kayn as he would finish off what he started. Kayn slipped the gunfire and tried to fire back as his rifle jammed. Cursing to himself he this the soldier with the butt of his rifle. The ionian takes the blow and punches kayn in the stomach. Kayn falls to the ground and assumes this is I t. Just as he awaits his death the soldier's rifle clicks, luck may be on his side, but it wasn't over just yet. The soldier pounced kayn with a knife in his left hand. The knife ever so close to his throat. It makes a small cut that it angers kayn. He knees the soldier in his stomach and grabs his knife. He takes the knife and stabs the man over and over. Blood staining his uniform. He didn't have time to react as he had run from the sight. He pulled the mag out of his gun and let the undischarged round fall out. Pulling the charging handle he was ready. His first kill…it didn't process but he felt a smile creep on his face. Something awoke in him. He sees a familiar guide on, a pennant with khazix on it. He knew that's the rally point of his unit. He charged the hill to find a sergeant, a corporal, the medic and 14 rest of his unit. "Trooper report now", The sergeant demanded. "Private Kayn, 15th airborne deleters, rocking and rolling sergeant", kayn said with a certain kind of uneasy enthusiasm. "hooah trooper, I see you popped your cherry and you're ready to take some more down?" said the sergeant. Kayn only nodded as he wanted more…a hunger had arisen in the now newly founded young man. He wanted to shed blood for all the hate and anger that had boiled in him. They ran out from their cover spraying down anything in their sight, Kayn feeling the rush of battle and seeing his enemies die one by one. This was his destiny it seemed. The night turned into day as wave after wave of ionian soldiers fell before him. The morning came and he saw his work but saw the young that was once his friends and battles. Young men perished. Bodies littered the charred battleground. Body parts and bloodied mangled corpses lay behind him. All that remained that day was him, his sergeant and the medic.

-End of memory-

Kayn woke up in sweat again. That memory may seem so bad, but it was a good out of all the bad ones. He landed in Holdrum airport from the private flight. He booked a 5-star suite with a view of piltover. Such a beautiful city he thought but it wasn't time for sight-seeing. He opened the briefcase and found his gear. A black bdu suit with imbedded knee and elbow pads. A small chest rig fitted for 4 m14 mags to his chest. A rig belt for 2 m9 mags and of course a silenced m9, underneath it all was the infamous skull facemask made of cloth. It was tied like a bandana and concealed the face. Kayn didn't like it very much but it was their trade mark so he just painted his face all black with few white paint marks to make it look like a school. Last was his comm and a ballcap. He flipped it to the back and holstered the m9. He stared at himself in the mirror because he had to admit, this was made for him and not gonna lie to himself he thought he looked badass. He tapped into the comm and checked if zed was on the other line. "kayn can you hear me?" zed asked. "loud and clear boss, what's on the list for tonight?", kayn responded looking over the city. "one VIP target, a concert is going on tonight. I've sent you the location to your tracker display and your target is in the briefcase." Kayn materialized the m14 ebr into his hands that was silenced with a an angled foregrip. A red eye beamed just below the charging handle as rhaast began to speak. "Oh, great soy boy needs my help, well you ass you woke me from my nap and since I'm hungry I guess we can create a little bloodshed. Try not to miss this time I'm really in the mood for a good explosion of human entrails." Kayn shuddered a little for rhaast was still a being that sent shivers down his spine. He grabbed the photo and low and behold it ...it was her. The woman he saw so many years ago. Just as memories began to flood his brain feedback from the mic static sent him through the past.

-2 years ago-

Kayn marched with the now staff sergeant and the medic long since passed, he had gained the rank of sergeant at 18 in the noxian army. They were on shore leave to enjoy their time in this ionian village. Not to create too much trouble but to let loose some steam for bloodshed never let up. "A drink to the Deleters the ole group still flies high in my book aye kayn?". Kayn looked at the shot glass and downed it before the burn could get to him. "I know what you mean sarge but let's not dwell on the past lets have some fun." The staff sergeant was soon entranced by a beautiful woman with blue skin and white like fire. "looks like I'm getting lucky loser, sorry virgin I've got a man's job to do but wait here for me ill be back later tonight once I'm done with this little lotus flower!" he bellowed as she took his hand in hand and danced with the 27-year-old man. Kayn had been hypnotized by her. She was so beautiful, so elegant but he knew better than to stare at a beautiful woman. Ya see that was kayn's weakness was woman, he ha gone through any sort of trial and combat, but he couldn't get over a simple pretty lady. He had pouted that he was still a virgin and that his buddy got some puss before he could, but he was a gentleman and on time flings weren't exactly his thing. He put down drink after drink and almost all the night was gone. Soon she swooped in and sat down right by him. "Where is my friend?" kayn nervously. "Oh, that old man is sound asleep in the tavern he'll be fine" She had cooed. "He's a dumbass I know trust me, but we've been through a lot together" kayn chuckled at first but felt a tinge of sadness for he felt lonely and wanted someone to warm his cold sad heart already. She suddenly gave him this look of concern but soon something didn't seem right, she placed her hand on kayn's, but he jerked It back as if something was wrong. "What's wrong? Is everything alright?" she cooed to him, but he started to feel dizzy and his blood ran warm. He felt lightheaded but he couldn't go anywhere. "What's your name young soldier?" she purred as she warped her arms around mine. Her breasts were so large and perky I had to use every ounce of self-control to not stare at how amazingly juicy they were. "K-kayn, my names kayn." He could barely mutter out as she was sending him through a trance. "Ohhhh kayn I love that name, it's so oh I don't know dark? Its exotic. My name is Evelynn, but you can just call me yours for the night" she giggled out. Kayn had took a hard shot of vodka for he knew he would need it to steel his nerves for this would be a lesson to talk to woman without fear. They talked for what seemed like hours and something felt different about her. Her tone changed as she talked to him like was normal for once. Something in him felt like she could feel what he was feeling or feel what he was thinking. He looked into her yellow eyes and it he loved getting lost in them. He loved that feeling of her being around him and this aura of pure bliss. He wanted not just to have sex with this woman but to make love to her every night. Some would call it love at first sight. He had fallen for a whore he thought in his mind and he shook off those feelings. Why was he having them in the first place? He didn't know this woman or has never met her anywhere in his life. Maybe its just the feeling of being lonely for so long and being away at war and quite possibly the alcohol talking. He felt something different though that he couldn't explain. Something synthetic within him as if he wasn't supposed to be there. "Ill be right back I have to use the restroom eve!" kayn drunkenly chuckled. "Well don't fall over on the way there I still need to find out about how you got that stupid pony tail you jackass!" Evelynn drunkenly laughed. Kayn had used the little boy's room and forgot something in the tavern room. He walked the short distance in the calm ionian night. Sure, it was chilly, but he was warm, warm with the feeling of joy for once in his miserable life! Kayn found an unlikely friend in Evelynn and who cares he enjoyed her company. He opened the door to find the staff sergeant mutilated and torn piece from piece. This was worse than any battlefield he's ever seen in his career. He found the man's penis torn straight from his waist and the look of pure shock was left on his young face. Fear struck kayn for he knew who did this, but it stunned him. How could a woman her size do something like this to a 16-year war veteran of noxus? He heard the door creak behind him and felt a chill climb up his spine. He turned around to see bright pink horns stick out from her head. She strutted near him cackling but she was stumbling?

The misty apparition had once been in front of kayn suddenly turned back into the giggling little bubbly girl she was back in the bar. She pushed kayn with such a force he couldn't comprehend what just happened. He fell on the bed in pain, but this simple pain was the least of his worries. As he looked up to see Evelynn creeping up on him but having this evil smile and that fucking giggle of hers…. again, kayn faces certain death for the umpteenth time in his life. He closes his eyes in anticipation of what is to come from this blue skinned demon. He awaits death but luck saves him again, he feels nothing but a giggling Evelynn in his lap.

"ohhh kayn you should've seen the look in your eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes god I just wanna take those gorgeous eyes and eat them up!"

Kayn felt as if she really would but laughed along as if he was tracking.

"kayn I'm sorry what I did to your friend, but men like him are dime a dozen, killers to this poor country. Not that I care about it just wish I got to do the killing Ya know? Well one thing should be known don't ever stop being your cute self. Your handsome young self. Is there a misses kayn back home?" she giggled to herself

Kayn never thought about it that way but he still felt the fear of this woman just not as much as before. The bed wasn't exactly covered in blood, but he had to find a way to run or he might just end up like the staff sergeant. She made him feel sort of loved but he kept dealing with these feelings this entire night. What could he do to get out of this?

"No sadly there never was or ever has been." He said cautiously not to prick her the wrong way

"That's too bad a man like you needs a good woman in your life to set you straight. Especially with those looks of yours and this body but what gets me are those eyes." She stares into his eye's inches from his face. "These lips of yours I can't help but find so…delicious"

Kayn sees her approach his face so close he can feel her breathing. He's never kissed a woman in his life…No NO NO was all he could think in head.

An idea was hatched in his brain, but he would have to move fast. Before the idea could be made their lips connected. He felt her pillowy lips connect with his. It was truly a feeling that one couldn't explain with simple words or nouns. The feeling was as passionate as it was sudden. The kiss became more and more aggressive. He felt her tongue invade his mouth. He was happy and getting excited from such a feeling but something in the back of his mind said run for you would die here in this room. He opened his eyes and popped a smoke grenade he kept in emergencies. Never know when you're gonna need one kayn thought to himself.

As he ran from the room, he could hear her screams of anger but one last scream before running off into the morning son was a wail. He felt his heart twinge in sadness. A feeling all too familiar. He shook the feeling off and kept running back to the ship.

-memory fading-

As kayn collects back to himself he hears zed screaming already. He chuckles and picks the comm back up placing it into his ear.

"KAYN, can I trust you to take this mission seriously? Do not fail me again boy or this time you will end up on the chopping block. Every hitman I posses will be on your ass like flies to shit. Do the job, come back and get ready for another."

Kayn had already dropped the comm on the floor before hearing the old man ramble to him anymore. He tried to think of how in the hell could he do this? Obviously, something deep inside him still felt something for her but she was a demon. He a hired gun who kills for simple pleasure. She told him to stay true to himself but to tell anyone any truth he didn't know who the hell he was to begin with. That was the only thought that could ease his mind as he traversed the city's rooftops.

He found the concert from a decent 689 yards, but he didn't have a good shot, nor did he want to take that simple of a shot.

"Don't lie to yourself lover boy you know you want her don't deny what's in your heart dumbass" Rhaast's voice frightening kayn

"Oh, for once would you shut your deep ass voice up? There is a reason I tune you out you know? I don't want anything but for this job to be done."

"You mean you want a blowjob? Kayn I know I can feel your thoughts" Rhaast chuckled

"Sometimes I wish I had a lobotomy so I couldn't be anything to you anymore" kayn said to himself looking insane as per usual just talking to himself like a normal person.

"Kayn you need me. Your sorry ass couldn't live for 10 minutes if I wasn't saving you from your own demise. I wonder If you want to die at times because you couldn't have your precious Evelynn with you. Focus on the future instead of some whore who fucks men and kills them for fun. Use the head I'm in and not the one down stairs you fucking degenerate. Wake up and let's have some fun, shall we? Let's get in range and pull out your side arm. I wanna see some bodies drop today."

Kayn felt disgust for rhaast sometimes but it was true, he would need to drop a lot of bodies to get to this one.

Just as he was too busy thinking he saw the KDA van leave the stadium and bolting at some speed towards the highways.

Kayn materialized down into a cab and pulled out his m9 to the driver.

"Follow them and you'll live do you hear me?" kayn threatened the cab driver.

"P-please I have a family I can't die please" the cab driver nearly pissing his pants, but it was true, he saw the photos that littered the dashboard.

Kayn was no good man but he did feel gracious.

"I didn't ask if you did or didn't, do what the fuck I told you to do and you'll forget alllll about our little drive. Understood?"

Kayn couldn't drop the act are you kidding me? He's kayn what did you expect?

The cab driver drove for what seemed like hours, but they arrived at the heavily guarded mansion. He told the cab driver to park 5 minutes outside the compound and to keep his hands up. Just as kayn was about to leave Rhaast took control of kayn's finger. Spraying the man's brains all over his window. Kayn only shocked by this action could hear Rhaast chuckle.

He didn't have time to deal with this or time to deal with Rhaast, so he scouted out the compound. 30-55 guards probably more inside. He saw his route and would take it soon but first, he wanted to take some potshots to make life a little easier for him.

Kayn materialized his rifle and climbed to the tippy top of the tree. He found 6 guards at the gate entrance and knew since nightfall would come; he had a window of opportunity. He loaded a magazine into the rifle and steadied his breathing. Seeing the bald man slowly falling asleep in his tower he fired a shot making pink mist for the forecast today. The 3 at the entrance were shot individually clean perfect kills. Kayn only felt Rhaast's energy ripple through him from these kills. He trekked up the hill towards the main gate concealed by the brush.

He put the guard in a chokehold and snapped his neck. The other two guards caught on and attempted to pull out their sidearms. Kayn drew his m9 faster than they could even blink. He gunned them down like they were dogs, but he felt so good doing it.

Kayn materialized through the gate to the compound and found guards everywhere in the driveway but the back entrance seemed to be do-able. I mean why make his job harder with the 20+ guards at the driveway when the back entrance had only 10?

"Kayn sometimes I wonder if you're lazy or dumb?"

"Rhaast that would get us compromised."

"Its not like you want to live anyway you pussy". Kayn shook off what Rhaast tried to ask of him. Routing the back entrance, he set his m14 on a straight away for the guards all watching the soccer game on the television. He took a deep breathe and felt something surge within him. He closed his eyes and felt the gun warm up with a glowing red light. As the rifle fired a red bullet escaped the barrel with a red stream that seemed to follow it. Zooming from each guard in the small circle to their heads bouncing from another. A guard came out of the backdoor shocked to see his coworkers' heads shattered like glass. Kayn taking a regular shot to not spare any witnesses.

Kayn materialized the 80-meter walk and found himself inside the mansion. The guards seem to have left the mansion? He checked his clock reading 0400 and knew that they had all but gone to their respective homes. He searched each room by phasing through the walls.

The First room being Ahri's which is a basic diva's room. Overdramatic furniture and styles that would make a sane person's eyes burn. Obviously, the group was famous in runeterra for she owned a lot of expensive things. Ahri lay peacefully in her bed with her eyes covered by a mask. Just as Kayn had entered her ears peaked up. Alerting Kayn that he might be caught he phased out of her room and into the hall.

The next room was akali's. He remembers akali from the war he once encountered her during an ambush. She saw him but took mercy on his life strangely enough. Maybe she knew my connection to Ionia but who knows anymore. She was your average ninja, lots of knives and training equipment. What was surprising was she was just a big nerd at the end of the day. Lots of video games and merch was littered everywhere in the room. She was a big overwatch fan too! Kayn always hoped to play this kind of games but was always busy. She couldn't sleep like a normal person of course as she was sprawled over her bed with the messiest hair possible.

The third room was Ka'sai's and it seem to be almost vacant of most things a normal person would have. She seemed to be more into dancing and art than her actual career. One studio room to indicate sophistication in her life. She is an amazing artist too, each piece a masterpiece after the other one. Maybe in another life she could've been but here she is, a musical artist which still counts in his book.

The last room was her, the one that he can't seem to find the heart to step into the room. He phased into the room and stepped quietly through it. He pulled out his m9 and pointed it in front of her face without hesitation. That word had seeped through his mind and planted a seed that would blossom faster that he thought it would. Kayn has never hesitated, ever.

"DO IT KAYN DO IT LETS GET THE MONEY AND LET THE BLOOD OF THIS WOMAN SEEP ONTO OUR SKIN"

He heard Rhaast screaming at the top of his lungs but Kayn could only close his eyes as he started sweating bullets. He felt the pistol shake in his hands, but he couldn't bring himself to pull the trigger just yet.

"do it" a small voice crept out as Kayn felt his pistol be touched by her hands.

"shoot me Kayn, you know you want to". She said while smiling but tears filled her eyes

"Wha-what? Why would you- ". Kayn was cut off as she pulled the barrel to her forehead and her smile became a frown.

"I had always believed you were a good man Kayn but killing for money? You were once corrupted by noxus, but it seems something even more evil has grasped your soul. You fucking disgust me but if you must kill me then do it you piece of orphan shit! KILL ME DO IT! PULL THE FUCKING TRIGGER!". She was screaming

"Evelynn. I'm sorry it doesn't need to be this wa- "

"KAYN WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT DOESN'T NEED TO BE THIS WAY! SHOOT ME! NAIL ME TO THE FUCKING CROSS" She was absolutely sobbing in tears. Kayn could only lower the pistol and stand back in pure fear.

"E-Evelynn oh my gods I'm so sorry I-I'm so lost and this was just…" Evelynn interrupted with in an instant.

"Just what!? If its money I can more than help? No? What is fame your taste? Why not help with the band? How about a job is that what you need? A place to live? WHAT IS IT KAYN!" She Grabbed him by his shoulders.

Kayn stopped and started to sob for once. He's never cried once in his entire life. He never had time to, but this woman would bring a side to him that he thought he buried long ago.

"Kayn I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring this out of you." She tried to hold his face, but he slapped her hand away.

"I KILL BECAUSE ITS ALL I KNOW…I love doing it because all I've ever done is fear and hate. Pushed anyone I didn't know. The only friends I made either died long ago or I used to stay alive in battle. Evelynn I was never a good man, I've been a cold heartless killer since day one. Love and kindness are not in my nature and any other emotion is just a by product of what I've become. Evelynn, I don't know what I am or who I am anymore."

Kayn felt that dizzy feeling he felt long ago and let it take over his body. He fell backwards onto the floor slowly losing consciousness.

"Wha-What's going on? Evelynn what did you do?" She wrapped her arms around him and laid him in her lap.

"Shh relax. I've got you now I promise. You'll never have to be lost again anymore." He left lips touch his forehead.

Kayn drifts to sleep feeling bliss and that peaceful feeling when he watched her on the television. Kayn can rest for once. Kayn can dream again.


End file.
